1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Leaf collecting system and more particularly pertains to assisting users in moving leaves and other debris into a trash container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bagging systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bagging systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting users in moving items into a container through known methods and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,011 issued Jun. 7, 1988 to Rylander relates to a flexible bag holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,603 issued Dec. 5, 1989 to Simpson relates to a device for holding the mouth of a flexible bag open and method of use. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,609 issued Jul. 14, 1992 to Tobin relates to a flexible trash bag support apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe leaf collecting system that allows assisting users in moving leaves and other debris into a trash container.
In this respect, the leaf collecting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting users in moving leaves and other debris into a trash container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved leaf collecting system which can be used for assisting users in moving leaves and other debris into a trash container. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.